Soul Calibur & Tekken: The Rivals
by The Aura Being
Summary: These are stories with battles with made up rivals who fight
1. Table of Contents

**TABLE OF CONTENTS  
In this story, Soul Calibur and Tekken characters are rivals and they fight for a certain motive. The timeline is obviously inaccurate but who cares. BTW I do not own Soul Calibur or Tekken.  
Now to cut to the chase, here are the battles:  
1. Natsu vs. Asuka**

**2. Maxi vs. King**

**3. Leixia vs. Zafina**

**4. Patroklos vs. Jin**

**5. Viola vs. Jun**

**6. Sophitia & Cassandra vs. Ling Xiaoyu & Alisa.**

**7. Taki & Setsuka vs. Nina & Anna**

**8. Kilik vs. Lars**

**9. Tira vs. Lili**

**10. Lee vs. Mitsurugi  
**

**11. Leo vs. Talim**

**12. Seong Mi-na vs. Jaycee**

**13. Lizardman vs. Panda & Kuma**

**14. Pyrrha vs. Kunimitsu**

**15. Amy & Raphael vs. Julia and Michelle**

**16. Edge Master vs. Mokujin**

**17. Voldo vs. Dragonuv **

**18. Yun-Seong & Seong Mi-na vs. Eddy & Christie**

**19. Alpha Patroklos & Lars vs. Pyrrha Omega & Alisa**

**20. Hilde vs. Leo**

**21 The Finale. Siegfried, Alpha Patrokos, Alpha Pyrrha & Nightmare vs. Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, & Jinpachi.**

**A lot of battles huh? Please tell me what you think of the battles.**


	2. Natsu vs Asuka

_**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Calibur or Tekken.**_

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ON YOUR WAY TO SOMETHING IMPORTANT, BUT SOME SUCKFISH TRIED TO KEEP YOU FROM GETTING THERE? THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND NATSU. ENJOY.**

Natsu was walking through the streets of L.A., then suddenly Asuka Kazama jumped out of nowhere and tried to punch Natsu. "Why are you in my street?" asked the brunette from Japan. "I'm supposed to be at a date, so get out of my way." replied the blond kunoichi. "No, you get in my street, you get through me to pass." said Asuka. "I'm not to fight you. I'll do it if I have to." said Natsu in a cocky tone.

Asuka ran to Natsu and punched her in the abdomen. Natsu went flying back, but just when she hit the ground, she did a back flip, and then she disappeared and appeared behind Asuka. "Where are you?" asked Asuka. As a response Natsu kicked Asuka in the head from behind. Asuka turned around after and used 'White Heron Dance'. Natsu blocked every hit except the finisher kick, and then she fell down. Asuka crouched down and said to Natsu "Man, you're weak." "Oh, really." said Natsu.

Then she used 'Divine Cannon'. Asuka flew up slightly, then Natsu used 'Reaping Hook' but not with her kodachi, but with her hand. Asuka used 'Double Lift Kick' ,and then used 'Demon Slayer'. Natsu was being juggled with various high kicks and uppercuts.

Natsu was getting angry, she was frustrated from all the hits. She landed on the ground and said angrily "Alright, that's IT! I'm bringing out the killer." And then she unsheathed 'Kuzukiri'. She ran to Asuka and used 'Assassin's Purification', but she missed. Natsu and Asuka used 'Dragon Wheel Kick' simultaneously. Asuka used 'Spinning Heel Drop'. Natsu ran to Asuka and used 'Whirling Misery' which knocked Asuka into a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant broke and it was like Niagara Falls. The two girls were getting soaked which decreased their speed great because the clothes were getting clingy. Asuka threw Natsu above the fire hydrant that was shooting like geyser.

Natsu was soaked entirely, and her bangs were over her eyes so she couldn't see. While she couldn't see, Asuka ran to her and used 'Leaping Spin Kick' sending Natsu in the street. Luckily there were no cars driving, so she got out of the street safely. "You thought you could kill me?" asked Natsu. "Well I've got news for you. You're the one that's gonna die. And when you do, you'll go to where the Devil smiles." said Natsu.

Natsu used 'Ninja Cannon: Nozuchi'. Asuka was up 20 feet in the air. She screamed like a prissy girl with mayo on her purse. Natsu jumped up and used 'Stalker Drop'. Asuka cryed in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" countered Natsu. "Well you're still gonna have to get through me." said Asuka rising up. "You will stop at nothing, will you?" asked Natsu.

Natsu ran to Asuka and used 'Falling Rain'. Asuka was slammed down. When Asuka rose up, Natsu used 'Returning Swallow'. Asuka's clothes were covered in dirt from shoe trails from other people, and she had a piece of spearmint gum on her halter top under her vest. She picked it up and had a disgusted facial expression.

Natsu and Asuka ran at each other fists first they ran into each other. They both fell back Natsu got up before Asuka. She went to Asuka, and just she got up Natsu put her foot on her stomach. She held her kodachi at Asuka's face. "Get out of the way or you go to hell." said Natsu. "Okay I'll get out of your way." said Asuka. Natsu walked away with a serious look on her face. "What a suckfish." mumbled Natsu to herself.

_** How did you like the first chapter? I think it turned out pretty good. REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**_


	3. Discontinued

_**I'm sorry to inform that this story has been discontinued. I just got board with this story. However I will keep this story visible to you, the public.**_

_**I'M SUPER SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**_


End file.
